


Baby So Sweet

by KnightsofEclipse



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, I reject your canon and substitute my own, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 06:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12600600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightsofEclipse/pseuds/KnightsofEclipse
Summary: Taken from the deleted scene from new moon. What if Victoria had sought out Bella anyway? Also werewolf imprinting en-mass. DISCONTINUED.





	1. Something Stupid and Reckless

I had stayed out later than I usually did, later than I would have liked to. But, with Jake, it’s like time stops. Like the world would stand still forever and I’d never have to face reality. Although this isn’t true, I like to pretend. As I pulled into the small driveway in front of Charlie’s house, I contemplated throwing the thing in reverse and heading back to La Push. I reasoned with myself that Charlie would be safer if I just didn’t come home. My real reason was selfish, I just wanted to see Jake and take the pain away again. But I couldn’t do that to Charlie, I couldn’t just disappear. He needed me.

I finally killed the engine and slid out into the dark rain. I didn’t really mind the rain anymore. If I did, it would keep me away from the people I love. I wish it did, and then they would all be safe. My afternoon with Jacob had been cut short by an uninvited guest, although, I saw her coming but I’m not Alice.

It was my fault we were all in this mess, if I hadn’t been there, that one night; we might have avoided all this. But no, because I was selfish and had to be with him, I’ve put everyone I love in danger.

I continued my way to the door, absentmindedly noting that Charlie wasn’t home yet. I had to make dinner for him, and then I’d call Jake. Or, since I’d want Jake here, I’d call him while I was making dinner. If he was going to come, he should at least have some say in what I made.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I hit the door with a surprising force. I fell backwards and started at it through the darkness, thinking it might fall as well. The force I made contact with was like walking into a vampire who was moving in the other direction. I almost wanted to curl up there and cry over my loss, but I had to make dinner for Charlie and at least pretend I was alright. I’m a terrible liar, and I know he sees through it, but he also knows I’m doing this for him.

I finally got up off my butt and opened the door. As soon as I was inside I took my boots and wet jacket off - the seat of my jeans was also wet - and proceeded to locate the light. Even after living here for almost a year, I still couldn’t find the light when it was dark. I found it and flipped it on, staring around as if I was expecting someone to be waiting for me. I didn’t know who I expected; _him_ , Alice, Jake, or Victoria, but I was alone. I was thankful of that, needing to change and possibly shower before Charlie got home.

I made my way around the house in the same paranoid fashion I did every day. When I was sure that there was no one on the main floor I headed upstairs to the one place his memory still remained fresh. I opened my door and entered my small room without turning the light on. I figured, if there was someone waiting for me, they didn’t need to see me like this. I gathered up my favourite sweat pants and a grubby t-shirt and my shower stuff. Maybe this would clear my head, and then I’d call Jake.

I was about to leave the room when I heard a faint mumbling, like someone talking in their sleep. I could have sworn I heard whoever it was say my name, but I ignored it, passing it off as the wind. I didn’t dare turn the light on. I had a feeling I knew who it was, but if I was right and found out for sure now there was no way I would be able to stop myself from running all the way back to La Push. I’d go shower, then I’d check. Or maybe I would shower, make dinner for Charlie, call Jake and have him check. Honestly I was too afraid to look. If it was her I’d be dead soon, so I’d wait.

I left the room as soon as my eyes began to adjust, I couldn’t risk proving myself right. I know it’s her, but I will not look. I went into the communal bathroom and locked the door, even though I knew it wouldn’t stop a vampire it was still reassuring. I striped completely and stood in front of the mirror. I knew I was going to die soon so I let my mind wander to the people I couldn’t think about without falling apart. I looked at my naked body and mentally compared my awkward build to Rosalie’s perfect one. Even though I could feel my heart ripping itself to pieces at the mere thought of the blond vampire I could still remain sane enough to be jealous and contemplate a serious diet. I choose to step on the scale, genuinely curious. I didn’t like the number I saw. Despite the depression and lack of appetite, I had still gained weight. I was almost ten pounds heavier than the last time I’d stepped on the scale. With the Cullens temporarily forgotten, due to my new problem, I tried to deduce a reasonable explanation to my weight gain. I hadn’t eaten much in the past seven months, and in the last two; I had been extremely active. Just like I had always thought, there was something wrong with me.

I almost wanted to give up on a shower, but I was sticky from a long day with Jake and needed to warm water to wash away all it could. I knew I had too many problems already to worry about something as trivial as my weight. I turned the water on and stepped into the shower, not waiting for it heat up and immediately regretted it. I let out a sharp cry and jumped out of the water’s direct flow. Then I froze. 

Silence greeted me, as did my echo. I was overreacting, very clearly paranoid. When I was sure of no movement through the house I stepped back into the shower, this time it was lukewarm. I decided that was good enough and proceeded to wash my hair. I spent more time than necessary in the water, allowing it to slowly get hotter and hotter until I was burning my skin and had to get out before developing 3rd degree burns.

I towelled off and stared at the clock that Charlie had decided to hand in here. Charlie got off at nine tonight and it was seven, I’d have two hours still to make dinner and call Jake. I quickly pulled on my t-shirt and sweats and took the rest of my clothes down to the laundry room. I keenly avoided my room, thinking it best to take my bathroom supplies back there at bedtime. 

The first thing I did when I got to the kitchen was check messages. There were two missed calls, one from Charlie from ten minutes ago and one from this afternoon from a number I didn’t recognize. There were no messages though. I decided to call Charlie before I spent the next two hours talking to Jake.

I dialled the familiar number and listed to it ring once, twice, three times, and then finally a voice on the other end. “Forks city police, Chief Swan speaking.”

“Hi, Dad. It’s Bella,” I replied and heard his stance shift. “Sorry I didn’t get the phone, I was in the shower.”

“Oh, hey Bells. I was just calling to see if you were home yet.” I noticed how uncomfortable he sounded as he voiced his concern.

“Um, yeah. Sorry I was out so late, Jake and I lost track of time. Hey Dad, what do you think of the Blacks coming over for dinner? I mean we’re always eating over there, it’d be a nice change.” I didn’t really want Billy coming, but I thought Charlie would get suspicious if I just invited Jake.

“That’s a great idea, Bells! And ya know, there’s a game on tonight, too.” Perfect. They would be distracted. 

“I’ll give them a call now then. Okay, love you Dad, see you later.”

“You too, Bells. Take care.” The line went dead.

I let it buzz for several more seconds before I hit the end button and dialled Jake’s number. It rang once before I heard his familiar voice answer concerned. “Bella? What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

I laughed wholeheartedly at his tone. “No, no, Jake. Everything’s fine. Charlie just wanted to invite you and your Dad for dinner and to come watch the game. What do ya say?”

I hear the smile in his response. “Sure! I’ll wheel my Dad right over.” I laughed again, more for my own benefit than anything else. I hadn’t heard the sound in so long. “I’ll see you in like ten minutes then, okay?”

“Yeah,” I breathed the word in a breathless manner. “I can’t wait to see you.” It sounded stupid; I had spent the whole day with him. But he didn’t laugh at me.

“Okay. Love ya Bella.”

“Love you too, Jake,” I responded in the same tone he did. Not really noticing what I’d said until I’d hung up. “Oh my god! I’m such an idiot!” He was going to take the wrong way, like he always did. I tried to take my mind off of the unfortunate conversation that was destined to come from my comment but boiling water for pasta. I didn’t know what I was going to do with it, but I needed to do something that took my full attention. We had had spaghetti the night before so that was out of the question, then I thought of boiled potatoes. I left the water to boil and went down to the seller to get the potatoes.

The doorbell rang as I finished dropped the last of the potatoes into the water and placed the lid on. I was about to go get it when it opened and a loud boisterous voice called out to me. “Hey Bella!”

“Hey Jake, I missed you! How ya doing Billy?” I called back. I didn’t bother with going to greet them; the house was so small that the only logically place to go was the somewhat spacious kitchen. 

“I’m fine, Bella. It was very nice of you to invite us over like this.” I turned to face them as they entered the room.

“Yeah, no. Just, ya know, returning the favour, right?” I replied awkwardly. Ever since I’d moved to Forks, Billy and I have been on uneasy terms. “Do you have any preferences for dinner, I’m kinda lacking ideas.”

“Lucky for you, we thought of that.” Billy smiled and I noticed Jake had left the room. He was just retuning with four brown paper bags. “Harry Clearwater’s fish fry, Charlie’s favourite.”

“And I, um, started to make potatoes, I could mash them up when their ready.” Billy smiled at me in a way that made me feel very uncomfortable. 

“I’m home!” Charlie called as he I heard the door slam. He had perfect timing, breaking the awkward silence that felt to span hours, where in reality it had only been a couple of minutes.

“Hey, Dad! Dinner’s almost ready,” I replied, using this moment as an excuse to escape Billy’s gaze. I moved into the front room and gave Charlie a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “The Blacks beat you home.”

“Well, sorry to keep everyone waiting. Hey, Billy, has the game started?” Charlie called over my shoulder to the kitchen. I heard the wheels of Billy’s chair move from linoleum to carpet as he went to go check.

“Bella! The potatoes!” Jacob called to me urgently. Oh no! I’d totally forgotten.

I raced into the kitchen just as Jake moved the overflowing mess of water off of the stove. “Thanks, Jake.” I quickly took the pot from him and drained the water. I mashed the potatoes and Jake helped me to set the table and make up the plates. “Dinner’s ready!” 

We ate in silence. It was an uncomfortable silence, but silence nonetheless. When we were all done Charlie wheeled Billy back into the family room and Jake and I cleared the table. “Sorry.” Jake finally broke the silence.

“For what?” I knew later I’d be the one apologizing.

“For leaving you today. I should have been the one to stay behind and protect you and Emily, not Paul.” His tone was harsh and I cringed as he spat his wolfen brother’s name.

“No, no, Jake…” I tried to reassure him that it didn’t matter; I didn’t want the pack fighting amongst themselves over me.

“No, Bella, hear me out. Sam called me to go and help cuz I’m the second in command, but as soon as I got there her scent was gone. It just vanished. It was a wasted effort. And I had to waste time I could have spent with you.” I didn’t like how he’d said that last line. But he wasn’t done. “And you wasted your afternoon waiting for me. I’m so sorry, Bella.”

I knew what had to come next. It was time. “Um, Jake… Maybe your afternoon wasn’t wasted.” 

He turned to face me with such a puzzled expression, and then it turned to one of realization and then, finally, anger. “Bella, if you tell me that she’s here right now or was here this afternoon and you let her leave I am going to kill you.”

He took a step towards me as if he was really going to go through with his threat. “Jake, Jake, wait!” I put up my hands defensively in front of my face. “I don’t know if she’s here or not, or if it’s even her. I was too scared.”

“Where is she?” He was shaking. I didn’t want him to phase here, in the house, or anywhere near Charlie. I started to walk toward the stairs, too afraid to speak. We ascended the stairs quickly, and I was praying that, if she had been there, she was gone. 

Jake threw open my door but, miraculously, it didn’t make a banging sound as it bounced off the wall. He turned the lights on and I gasped. Lying on my bed was a tiny girl, maybe smaller than Alice even, with flaming red hair. Her body rose and fell in a steady pattern as if she was asleep. “Victoria…” I breathed her name. She shifted slightly, and I held my breath afraid that she’d heard me, but remain lying there. 

Jake walked over to the bed, his stance was that of Paul just before he got into a fight, and walked around to the side by the window. “The bitch! I’m our searching for her all afternoon and she’s here sleeping.”

“Sleeping?” I exhaled. I took a couple slow steps forward. “Vampires can’t sleep.”

“Well this one can.” Jake looked more annoyed then angry. “Honestly, Bella, you should have told me right away.”

“I didn’t know for sure,” I said, but I was lying. Jake could tell, too. “Jake…” I didn’t know how to phrase my next thought.

“I’m staying here tonight.” He said it so firmly there was no room for argument. “I’m not letting you stay alone in a room with a blood sucker, especially that one!”

“Jake, she hasn’t hurt anyone.” I couldn’t understand why I was defending her, but I was. “She at least called before she came!” I gasped and covered my mouth.

“What did you say?” Jake walked over to me and stood over me with a menacing look on his face.

“Jake, Jake, don’t! Don’t do this!” I started backing up until I was against the door.

“She called you?” I nodded deftly. “What did she say?”

I couldn’t find my voice. I gasped and sputtered for several moments before I was finally able to answer his question. “She didn’t say anything. The time of the call was about three thirty. I was with you, no one was home. She didn’t leave a message. She came knowing no one was home. Maybe she’s not here to kill me…” I didn’t honestly believe my own words but I hoped he would.

“So she just came here to get killed? That’s what you are trying to tell me!” Jake turned around and walked back over to the bed. The way he stood, looming over her, reminded me of how Edward used to stand over me as I slept. He leant down and slid his arms around Victoria’s sleeping form. “I’ll take care of this now.”

“Put her down!” I was surprised at the force in my voice. I walked right up to Jacob, took Victoria out of his arms, and smacked him right across the face. I gently laid the tiny girl back on my bed, off to one side.

“Bella…”

“Don’t even talk to me!” I sat on the bed next to the red haired vampire and proceeded to pull her bangs out of her face. “Jacob, she is mine. Do you understand me?” I looked at him, right in the eyes with cold calculation.

“What are you going to do? You can’t stop me!” The look on my face told him he was screwed. I reached for the phone on my night stand and dialled a number. “Bella, what are you doing?”

I listened to the buzz as I waited for the receiver to pick up. “Hello?” Came the response of the very confused alpha wolf.

“Sam, I need to make a deal with you.”

“Bella, don’t do this.” Jacob reached for the phone and I refused.

“Bella? What is it? Have you found her?” Sam’s questions came all at one.

“Yes. Sam, give me til tomorrow,” I said it very flatly. 

“I don’t know about this, Bella. Is Jacob there?” Sam was hesitating, and I didn’t like it.

“He is, but that has nothing to do with it. Give me until tomorrow at noon. Then,” I paused, “the whole pack can come.”

“Alright, Bella. See you at noon.” The line went dead and I placed the phone back on its stand.

“Bella, what are you doing?” Jacob asked me. I could hear the fear in his voice.

“Have you ever heard of a group imprint?”


	2. Another Stupid Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella has a plan...and is cryptic about lore I invented.

I could tell I was up too early, Charlie wasn’t even up yet. I could tell from the complete silence the house leaked in almost an unpleasant way. The only sounds I was a aware of was a light snoring I heard coming from Charlie’s room across the hall, my own somewhat jagged breathing, and a faint but steady breathing that came from right next to me. It was like any other regular morning I woke up to early except one thing was off. Usually when my light sleep was broken I would hear my velvet angel’s soft voice hush me back to sleep. All was silent other than the noises I had already noticed.

My mind rushed to find a possible solution to this unspoken problem. Without thinking I broke down all my defensive barriers that had blocked out the painful memory that was the Cullen Clan.

_“Bella, we’re leaving.”_

_I took a deep breath. This was an acceptable option. I thought I was prepared. But I still had to ask. “Why now? Another year…”_

_“Bella, it’s time. How much longer could we stay in forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he’s claiming thirty-three now. We’d have to start over soon regardless.”_

_His answer confused me. I thought the point of leaving was to let his family live in peace. Why did we have to leave if they were going? I stared at him trying to understand what he meant._

_He stared back coldly._

_With a roll of nausea, I realized I’d misunderstood._

_“When you say we…” I whispered._

_“I meant my family and myself. I would like to ask one favour, though, if that’s not too much,” he said._

_“Anything,” I vowed my voice faintly stronger._

_“Don’t do anything reckless or stupid. And I’ll make you a promise in return, I promise this will be the last time you’ll see me. I won’t come back. I won’t put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without anymore interference from me. It will be like I’d never existed. Good-bye, Bella,” he said in the same quiet, peaceful voice._

He said he wasn’t coming back. I let me eyes open just a sliver then squeezed them tightly shut once more. The sole colour I had seen upon opening my eyes had brought back the memories my sleepy mind had yet to remember. So much for my side of the deal. I had promised not to do anything stupid or reckless. Well, what I had done qualified as both. Maybe Edward would break his too.

I don’t really know what I was thinking last night, but what’s done is done. I got up, not caring what time it was, being Sunday meant nothing to Charlie as he still had to work. I pulled on real clothes, the kinds I would wear to school or out to dinner with my father, and looked back to the bed. 

It looked just as I had found it yesterday evening, apart from the quilt partially kicked to the end of the bed, and just like yesterday evening there lay a tiny, red haired girl dozing peacefully. I walked around the bed and opened the drapes and pushed the window open. I looked down at the lawn in the grey light of early dawn, expecting to see Jake sleeping under the tree.

No one was there so I withdrew my head and turned around to examine my guest. Her skin was pale and white with a soft rosy tinge to her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. Her eyes were closed but the lids would flutter every once in a while as if the bright light was disturbing her slumber. I took this chance to gently run my finger tips across her cheek. 

That was strange. Her cheek was warm. Like when you lean against a pet for a long time or when you hold a cup of tea up to your face. It was abnormally warm for a vampire. Immediately I grabbed my phone and dialled a familiar number. I was about to press call but then I remembered that Dr. Carlisle Cullen, along with his family, were gone and never coming back. This was a problem. I had no clue how to take care of a vampire fever. My next thought was to call Jake and ask him but I thought that to be a bad idea. What was I going to do?

“Bells?” Charlie called from the hall. I quickly rushed to the door and poked my head out.

“Morning, Dad!” I said as cheerfully as I could. “Time for work already?”

“Yup. You okay? It’s kind of early…”

“Fine, Dad. Jake’s coming by today just wanted to do some cleaning and homework before he got here.” I was lying through my teeth but, for once, it sounded like I was telling the truth. “Have fun at work, don’t get hurt, call if you need anything!” I waved as Charlie moved down the hall and began to descend the stairs.

“Okay, Bells, you behave now. Take care.” 

I nodded and slid back into my room, closing the door silently. I slumped up against it and let out a huge sigh. That was too close for comfort. I looked up, back at the bed. Victoria’s sleeping form rose and fell in a normal fashion and I decided that the best thing I could do for her was get things ready for the wolves. 

My plan, as Sam had guessed, was that one of the wolves would imprint on Victoria. Being as there were so many wolves, and the pack took shifts, it was quite possible that some of the younger wolves had yet to come face to face with their red headed enemy. 

If this didn’t work I had a backup plan that was near fool proof. Group imprinting. The mechanics were just as simple as a regular imprint, and I had a secret weapon to assure victory on my part. 

As I plotted and planned I got laundry together, cleaned the bathroom, and made a batch of chocolate chip cookies for the wolves. I figured I should quadruple the recipe so that I wouldn’t run out, which lead to my continued baking up until the doorbell rang announcing the arrival of the first wolf; Jake.

“Doors open!” I called.

I didn’t hear him come up behind me but I knew just before his embrace that he was there due to the heat radiating off of him. “Smells great.” There was a pause. “Sorry I lost my temper, Bells.”

I chose to act as if nothing had happened. “Could you get glasses out of the cupboard, I made lemonade, it’s in the fridge help yourself but leave some for your brothers.”

“Sure, sure.” He laughed at my desire to make amends. “Hey, about last night. You said something I didn’t understand.”

“Group imprinting.” I smiled slyly. “You’ll know it when you see it.” I turned and couldn’t help but laugh at his confused face.

He joined in my laughing as I took the last of the cookies out of the oven. “Sam’s here.” He suddenly stopped and saved me the awkwardness of answering the door by doing so himself. I couldn’t quiet pick up what they were talking about but when Sam entered the kitchen I understood: Jake was trying to convince him to ‘take no prisoners’.

“She’s up stairs. I made cookies, if you want any…” Talking to Sam was always awkward. “I know you think I’m right.”

“I wouldn’t have come if I didn’t. But what if you’re wrong?” The way he said it told me that he wanted that to be so but also thought otherwise.

“If you had any doubt she’d be dead already.” I had him. The tiny, minuscule twitch of his jaw told me everything. I was right to assume that Sam had prevented his pack from killing Victoria. Now was the moment he would know if his efforts were wasted. “It’s time.”

I lead them up stairs and to my tiny room. “How do you want to do this?” Sam asked me. He was peering into my room with a look of disgust on his face. I assumed it was from the vampire smell. “Your room is awfully small.”

“One at a time.” I sounded rushed, even to myself. “If nothing happens then I wanna try something else.”

“Bella, if no one imprints on their own it’ll make no difference if the whole pack…” He dropped off, earning himself strange glances from the rest of the pack. “Are you sure about this, Bella?”

“I don’t know, but it’s worth a shot.” Now that Sam had this in mind I knew I was about a percentage closer to it actually working. “Who’s first?”

 

It was an hour later by the time we were done going through all the wolves. Finally, Sam ordered that everyone crowd into the cramped space that was my room. I was surprised when everyone fit with ease. I walked in freely and sat next to Victoria on the bed. Despite the large number of wolves hovering over her sleeping form, she remained asleep. 

A hand fell on my shoulder. I looked up to see Sam with a sad look in his eyes. “I’m sorry, Bella.”

I felt hollow inside. He might have said more but I didn’t hear it. I was falling apart, my seams being ripped from their fabric that was my soul. I would be a broken doll in a matter of seconds, if I hadn’t noticed one important person was missing. “Where’s Leah?”

“Woah, Bella!” Paul laughed. “Didn’t know you were that kinky!”


	3. Now What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly filler chapter

Maybe I was mistaken when I said my room was plenty big enough for the whole pack to be in it. I sat on the bed comfortably but everyone else seemed to be fighting for excess elbow room. Seth had gone down stairs to call his sister. I prayed silently that my plan would work. Other than Sam, it appeared the wolves had very little faith in me. I caught Jake’s eye and attempted a soft smile but I fear it had come out as a grimace as he turned away. I didn’t like to fight with him; it wasn’t fair that he was mad at me. He had no right to be mad; I was the one who should be mad! 

I looked down at the source of our argument. I didn’t understand, lying on the bed next to me she seemed so harmless. It was hard to imagine this was the vampire out for revenge on me because of what happened that faithful night at the baseball field. I smiled softly as I gentle laid my palm against her soft cheek. She still felt feverish but I decided to ignore it and brought my gaze to the window. The dull grey light outside was the same as it was at dawn. It was like the world had turned eternally grey. It was a good colour; it reflected how I felt, waiting anxiously. The sooner Leah got here the better. I needed to know if I was right or if I was just prolonging the eventual death of one person in the small room.

I looked up as a hand caught my elbow; Seth was back with a reassuring smile on his face. “She’ll be her soon, don’t worry Bella.” I smiled back to let him know how grateful I was. This had been Seth’s first time to see a vampire and he had spent the most time in my room alone with her. He liked her, I could tell from the way he sat on the floor right next to her head. I could always imagine human Seth with his wolf tail sticking out and wagging happily. He was just a very happy person and I allowed his waves of joy to fill me up like air filling my lungs.

Sam was pacing, I took that as a very bad sign. Sam, patient as he was, had very little patience for Leah. He suddenly stopped moving and looked to me as if I had voiced my thoughts aloud, then he turned to the door and a look of annoyance crossed his face.

I looked, too, and saw the person we were all waiting for framed by the door frame. “Well, I’m here!” She muttered. “Now what?”


	4. All the Pieces in Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost whole chapter flashback, because I couldn't just tell it as it was happening?

Anxiously pacing was not doing me any good. Nor was the fact that I was home alone in the middle of the day, given orders by the alpha to stay put. I didn’t like it one bit. The moment Leah walked in the door, everything changed. My last bit of sanity was taken from me all because of my stupid idea to preserve it. 

 

_Leah walked into the room as if she was in a daze. Even though she seemed possessed she was still Leah, roughly shoving me out of the way to get to the object that had changed her world. “Sam…” she breathed the alpha’s name._

_I looked up to see Sam come up on the other side of the bed and gently lay a hand on the sleeping girl’s arm. “I’m sorry I doubted you, Bella.” That was all he had to say. He leaned down to kiss the girl’s forehead._

_I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Jake. “Well?” I asked. I was expecting him to be awed by the beauty of the vampire he was now hopelessly devoted to._

_“You do realize what you’ve done, don’t you?” He sounded indifferent. “Bella, you know how imprinting works. If she asks us to kill you, we can’t say no.”_

_I kept my face clear as I spoke. “I know I’ve done the right thing. I just hope the pack is ready for the responsibility.” Jake gave a small nod but stayed silent. I turned to Sam. “I was right. You have no more business here.”_

_Sam looked up. “You’re right. Pack, let’s move.” The pack began to move uncomfortably towards the bedroom door. Sam picked up Victoria and began to follow._

_“Wait! Where are you taking her?” I frantically tried to take back the sleeping angel that was being kidnapped before my eyes._

_“Bella, surely you knew this would happen. It was a successful group imprint. We cannot be without her now. We are going to protect her until she wakes up and can take her place.” Sam moved around me and began to descend the stairs._

_“And what is her place?” I asked. I had only been given the basics of group imprinting from Emily. I didn’t know what it meant to the tribe._

 

Sam’s reply to that was what shocked me. I didn’t want to believe it. Nor did Jake. The thought was appalling to his sane side while the side totally devoted to Victoria acted like it was meant to be.

I couldn’t wait any longer. I got my things together and headed down stairs. In my rush I forgot to lock the front door, but I was not worried. The only person who would break into my house while I wasn’t home was Victoria and she was who I was going to see.

I threw the thing in reverse and sped down the highway at my dangerous 55mph. The sooner I got to La Push, the better.


	5. Stupid, Smelly, Dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV shift. Victoria's POV

The first thing I noticed was the smell. It was amazing that I hadn’t noticed it before, it was overpowering. I was tempted to move, escaped in less than a second with my eyes closed. Problem was, I didn’t know where I was and that meant I would have to open my eyes to view my surroundings…wait, why were my eyes closed in the first place. I decided that the first thing I should worry about was where I was and why I’m not dead.

I felt a gentle hand rest against my cheek, extremely warm and foul smelling. I was tempted to snap the wrist attached to the hand that was invading my personal space, but decided it wise to just let it be.

“When she’s asleep like this, it’s hard to believe she’s really a vampire.” I recognized the voice of the dog that spent his time with the Swan girl. 

I rolled over, slowly, giving him enough time to pull away. Then I opened my eyes to find him a lot closer than I expected. My eyes grew wide in shock as I move, instinctually, to get away from him. “Morning, sleepy head.” He teased with the most infuriating smile plastered across his face. I wanted nothing more than to personally tear that smug look from his skin. 

“I heard a bang, is everything alright?” A small boy stood in the doorway, he looked to be closer to my age than the mutt who had so rudely woke me up. He was shaking slightly as he moved slowly towards me. With an extended hand he asked in a shy, almost scared voice; “Are you okay?”

I was stunned silent. This…puppy, who was obviously afraid of me was asking if I was alright after less than a 2ft fall. I stood up on my own, brushing myself off, and looked at both dogs with disdain. I had only one thing to say to them. “Why am I alive?”


	6. The Root of My Promblems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backstory time. Also namedropping my other Twilight fic...

The rest of the pack had shown up to see what was going on. I learned all their names quickly and mentally noted who was worthy of my respect and who was just another puppy. There was also a human girl with them and the Alpha made it very clear that she belong to him. That didn’t matter much to me, I was only interested in the Swan girl, but this girl obviously had taken to me as quickly as the dogs so I noted her name, Emily, especially. Things were explained on their part and now it was my turn. “It was the last time I was in Volterra.”

_I was running like I always did. They couldn’t catch me, my gift wouldn’t let them._

“Wait, gift?” Seth-puppy asked.

“Well, some vampires have special “gifts” that are just a power increase to something they already had in their human life.” I explained, having lived for so long I had a world of patience. “My gift is self preservation. You could say I have the ability to always be just escaping death. But anyway…”

_They were hot on my tail, just like the last time I had encountered them. I resent them. They took everything from me. When I was turned into a vampire, there was only one thing I had left to live for; my sister, Anne. They killed her._

_As I was running through the same streets they had chased me through the night I lost my sister, I began to lose my will to live. I knew I would hit a dead end sooner or later and then it would be all over. ‘I’m coming, Anne,’ I whispered as I saw the end of my trail. Behind me, I could just hear their dark cloaks turning the corner. That was the end._

_I would have turned to face them if I hadn’t heard a voice. ‘Just trust me.’ Those were the last words I heard on that street._

That was as far as I got in my tale before Emily came in telling us it was time for the puppies to go home before their parent’s started to worry. I got up and wished them all a goodnight. After they left, Emily said dinner was ready and that we were having a special guest.


	7. Nothing Stopping Me Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella has supper with Sam, Emily, and Victoria. It doesn't exactly go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why past me decided this chapter should bounce back and forth in POVs but it does and it's far too much work to change to a single POV so I'm sorry you have to read this mess.

We were all sitting around the table when the much anticipated knock finally came. Alpha got up slowly, wavering as if he thought he was just hearing things. He left the room, hesitating each step. Emily subconsciously reached out her hand and rested it on top of mine in a reassuring manner. I was confused only a moment longer before the scent hit me.

(BPOV)  
I stood nervously on the front step of the house that had been a sanctuary for weeks. Now it was awkward. I’ll admit, I was afraid. When Sam finally opened the door, my heart almost stopped beating. 

The look on his face was what I expected; sad, unsure, afraid. “Is everything okay?” I asked, but I was afraid of the answer.

He didn’t say anything for a moment, and I feared for the worst. But then I noticed he was listening, not thinking about what to say.

I couldn’t hear anything. Obviously werewolves had better hearing than humans. Suddenly, Sam started to walk further into the house. “I think she’s ready to see you, now.”

The way he said it, as if he were unsure, made me shiver. If she wasn’t ‘ready’, would he really sacrifice me to see?

(VPOV)  
She was so close I could just reach out and kill her; they wouldn’t be able to stop me. I could almost taste her blood already, as if she were standing right in front of me and not across the room.

There was no fear in her face, which really pissed me off. I wanted my revenge, she knew that, so why was she so calm? Did she think her little puppies would save her if I tried anything? Only Alpha was here, and I think Emily liked me too much for him to attack me.

I decided to take my chances and try intimidating her. “Hello, Bella.” My tone was threatening and I felt Emily’s hand squeeze mine a little tighter.

I laughed as she jumped upon hearing my voice. I realized this would have been the first time she’d heard me speak. I got up, pulling my hand free from Emily’s, and started walking towards her. “What’s wrong, Bella? Don’t you want to continue our game? Or maybe you’d rather I pick up where James left off.” I was now standing right in front of her, trying to look intimidating, which was hard considering I stood a whole head shorter than her and had to look up to address her.

(BPOV)  
I honestly couldn’t take her seriously when she looked up at me like that. I knew she was trying to intimidate me, but her face just looked like that of a child that had been told she wasn’t getting that pony she’d been asking for. I noted I had been right about her being smaller than Alice, but it also looked like she had been changed much younger, closer to Jake’s age than my own. I just couldn’t bring myself to be afraid of such an adorable little girl.

(VPOV)  
What annoyed me most was the way she was looking at me. I could see she didn’t see me as the fierce predator that she used to. In fact, she was looking at me like I was some doll or a little kid that needed a little extra love. 

She hugged me. It went against every survival instinct in my body to let her. I could feel the whole room tense up as Emily and Alpha braced themselves for my reaction.

I didn’t know what to do, so I threatened her. “Bella, if you don’t get off me right now the pack is going to wish Edward had changed you.”

(BPOV)  
Edward. His name sent me back into the spirals of despair. I let go of Victoria and fell into a heap on the floor, sobbing, trying to hold myself together. I was just faintly aware of the people still standing around me.

“All I said was Edward,” Victoria whispered. I felt another chuck of my heart being torn to pieces. I let out a sharp cry of pain with every word, like a knife being driven into my chest.

I wasn’t sure what I was screaming; his name, Jake’s, Alice’s? Or maybe I was asking Victoria to kill me now. If that was it, she didn’t listen. No, she just stood there, staring at me. I caught sight, briefly, of a look in her eyes just before blacking out; pity.


	8. A Shocking Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More backstory and less-vague lore.

It was like that first morning again. Or maybe, this was the first morning and I’d just dreamt everything. Either way, the same red hair, illuminated by the grey morning light, was resting just below my chin. My arms were wrapped around her tiny body and I gently pressed my face into her hair.

Then I thought of Charlie. Did he come check on me again? Had I been screaming in my sleep? Did he know Victoria was here? Was I going to have to answer a bunch of difficult questions?...Was Victoria asleep?

Her body rose and fell in the same manner as someone who was asleep, but she was a vampire. And I had been told that vampires don’t sleep, ever, period. Had I been lied to? Was everything they told me wrong?

Victoria shifted slightly in her sleep, curling closer to me. I wasn’t sure if it was my scent or my warmth that she was trying to get closer to. I pushed her hair down to try and get a view of the clock. 9:14 it read. I silently thanked the person who invented spring break. 

I rolled over slowly, reaching my hand down in search of my book. My hand wrapped around the edge of the book I had left open and retrieved it from where it was collecting dust. It was a book Alice had lent me; I guessed she didn’t want it back when she left. It was a book written by one of her relatives, a book about vampires. More exactly, a book about famous ‘people’ in the vampire world.

I lifted it off the floor and took a look at what page I was on. It was the start of a new chapter. I remembered Alice mentioning something about this chapter. It was talking about a vampire scientist that was trying to give humans vampire powers without turning them into vampires. From what I could tell just flipping pages, it didn’t work.

Then a word caught my eye; necromancy. I didn’t study alchemy, and I probably should have paid more attention in chemistry, but I believe necromancy is the art of reanimating the dead. I read the passage quickly.

_When Dr. Elison’s ‘project’ took a turn for the worst she turned her attention back to her own kind. “If I can’t make them like us, I’ll make us like them.” Her plan was to use a necromantic method to bring vampires ‘back to life’. She out lined this for us: “Humans need their heart to pump blood around their body, so why shouldn’t vampires pump venom in the same way as blood? Sure, vampires get super strength and speed but we have to give up mundane things like sleeping, eating and breathing._ _I don’t think that’s fair. I miss relaxing with a bowl of popcorn and falling asleep half way through the movie. So I have figured out a way to regain a vampire’s humanity. The sleeping, eating, and breathing can all be mandatory again. It’s all very simple really. A retransformation is all that must occur.” When asked what a retransformation was, Dr. Elison told us it was the restarting of the heart, then the forcing of venom through the body. “Once the heart is restarted, it’s then same as the first time but with a catch. We all remember the burning that is a trademark of the transformation process, well not this time. Instead of actually being changed, the body is actually trying to rid itself of the foreign venom. This tricks the body into thinking it’s alive and needs the mundane things like food and sleep. A vampire in this state does not need blood; they are basically a human with a newborn vampire’s capabilities.” She was asked if there was a way this could undo itself. “The retransformation is permanent, much like the original process, and so are the newborn capabilities.”_

Could that have been what happened to Victoria? I looked down at the sweet sleeping girl and absentmindedly stroked her cheek. I wanted to experiment, just out of curiosity I reached out and gently pinched her nose shut. For a moment nothing happened, then she shot up right, gasping for air.


	9. A Future Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And suddenly Alice's POV.

_You really are stupid! She’s not going to forget about us._ “Alice, please. Just shut up.” He looked to glare at me. I gave him a cheesy grin. Then I stopped. I stopped seeing the room in front of me, instead I was seeing s different scene, somewhere familiar.

_“Victoria! Victoria, no please!” It was Bella, she as standing there with one hand in her hair and the other stretched out, willing the red haired vampire in front of her to stop._

_Victoria had a strong grip on someone. I couldn’t quite tell who, though. “No! I won’t let him come between us. He left you, Bella.” It was Edward._

_“Bella…” I could hear Edward’s voice muffled by Victoria’s clothes._

_“You won’t listen to me? Fine! I know someone you will listen to.” My vision blurred, but it was still there. I could still hear Victoria’s voice. “If I can’t have Bella, no one can…”_

“Alice?” Edward’s voice cut through my vision and I returned to reality.

“Bella’s in danger,” I whispered.

“I saw that. She’s only in danger if we go back. I’m not going back.” His tone was too matter of fact. “I’ll keep her safe; no matter how painful.”

I chose that time to leave. If Edward wasn’t going to do something, I would.


	10. Trouble in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria is living with Bella, and Jake might as well be too. And a visit from a familiar face.

**‘Alice,**

****

****

**You’ll never believe it. It might even scare you a little. Victoria is back but the pack isn’t going try to stop her like they did Laurent. No, really it’s quite the opposite; they want to protect her. Have you heard of group imprinting? Emily told me about it shortly after you all left. Well, it follows the same mechanics as imprinting but on a larger scale. It applies to the whole pack. Sam won’t tell me much and Emily seems to have a very limited knowledge. Whatever it is, she’s really important, to everyone.**

**I know you’re worried about me, but, I think I’ll be okay. I guess I just needed a vampire in my life. Even if they aren’t normal.’**

I hit the send button and waited for the familiar send fail message to appear. Alice was going to have a laugh when she returned and saw how many times I tried to reach her.

“Don’t get me wrong,” the child-like voice brought me back to reality, “I’m not staying here because I like you or anything. It’s just more convenient for me.”

I turned my chair around to look at the red head who was spread, in a carefree manner, across my bed. “How is being _here_ more convenient? If the Cullens come back this is their land. The pack can’t protect you here.

“They also can’t say no to me.” She lazily flipped the page of her magazine. “Besides, I’d like to see the look on Edw-” her eyes flicked up to my face in time to see me wince, “his face when he sees me here with you. And the best part is that he can’t do anything about it, what with Charlie knowing I’m here.”

That was right, since Victoria was basically human there was no trouble telling Charlie she would be staying with here. She even told a ridiculous sob story about her abusive parents killing her sister. I think Charlie would have taken her in without the story, what with her child-like appearance. 

“Charlie’s just a sucker for a sad face,” I stated with a wave of my hand. “I think he thinks he’ll be able to raise you like a daughter.”

I walked over to the window, for once it was sunny out but I was stuck inside because my vampire sister preferred to stay in and go through my stuff. It was midday and no one was home on our street so a big brown wolf paced the front yard.

Victoria looked up a split second before I heard the engine of the VW rabbit as it turned onto our street. “Does it always have to be him?” She groaned. She hadn’t moved from her spot on the bed but since she had spent her first few days away with the pack I assumed it was only natural that she wold recognize them by scent.

“Would you be nice? Jake’s here all the time because Charlie knows him the best so it’s not awkward when he gets home.” I began heading for the door, Victoria staying exactly where she was on my bed.

“I’d rather it be Seth.” I heard her grumble as I closed the door.

“Why are you so stubborn?” I asked softly, but I knew she heard me because she was all of a sudden at my side. I opened the door and Victoria hung on my shoulder. “Hey Jake.” I greeted with a smile, though I could tell from how he started to laugh that it was not convincing.

“What’s wrong, Bella? Trouble in paradise?” Before I had time to respond I could feel Victoria shifting on my shoulder. I looked just in time for her to pull down her right eyelid and stick out her tongue. Jake just laughed at that and the next thing I knew he was hefting Victoria onto his shoulders. “So, Bells, what’s for lunch?” He laughed with a big smile on his face. Jake just made everything better.

“Yeah, cuz neither of you will be any help,” I joked and heading into the kitchen. I could hear Jake following but he stopped right in the doorway. I turned around to see a shocked look on their faces. “What’s wrong?”

“I could ask the same thing.” A voice said from behind me. I turned to see a very familiar and welcome face. “Did you miss me, Bella?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry there isn't more. It's been so long since I wrote this I don't know where the plot was going.


End file.
